Near Field Communication (NFC) is a wireless communication method in which two-way communications are performed within a small range of approximately 10 cm by using an electromagnetic wave of 13.56 MHz. As an international standard of an air interface and a protocol of the NFC, Near Field Communication-Interface and Protocol-1 (NFCIP-1) (ISO/IEC 18092) has been established (standardized), and after that, NFCIP-2, including other cards (ISO/IEC14443A/B, ISO/IEC 15693, ISO/IEC 18000-3), has been established.
The NFC includes plural operation modes. Among the plural operation modes of the NFC, there is a reader/writer mode, in which, by approaching a device, such as an NFC card, and a reading/writing device, such as a card reader/writer, each other, it becomes possible for the reading/writing device to read information of the device. Further, there is a peer-to-peer mode, in which peer-to-peer communications can be performed between devices having NFC built-in.
Regarding the NFC, there is a known technique in which the Near Field Communications are performed between an NFC device and an NFC reader/writer, so that the NFC reader/writer performs an authentication process based on authentication information acquired from the NFC device (see, for example, Patent Document 1).